Why, Hikari?
by TamiyaMan
Summary: Hikari breaks up with Takeru.The DD gang trys to get them back together with a trip to France! My first ficcie! Takari, Mimato, Taiora! Rated PG13 for violence and language.
1. Scheming

Why, Hikari?  
  
~~~~~~~~Takeru Takaishi~~~~~~~~ "Just leave me alone, Takeru!" Hikari screamed. "I don't want to speak to you again!" Hikari stormed off in a fit of rage. My name is Takeru Takaishi. I'm eighteen and I have a brother, Yamato Ishida, twenty-one. His girlfriend is Mimi Tachikawa and she's twenty. Her favorite thing to do is shop so you can tell what kind of girl she is. I used to have a girlfriend, Hikari Kamiya, who is seventeen, but she hates me now. I kicked open the door to our apartment (I live with Yamato) and ran past my brother up into my room. "You want some." he said as I rocketed up to my room, "food?" "Knock, knock." He said, rapping on my door. "Lemme' alone, Yamato." I mumbled through my pillow. "Takeru, I'll break the door down." "Fine! Try it!" He opened the door effortlessly. He walked in the room and slid his credit card back in his wallet. "Why did I give you a lock? So, what's up?" I slid to the end of the bed and put my head in my hands. "Hikari hates me." "Why do you say that?" "'Cause she dumped me." "WHAT?! You guys have had a crush on each other for like, ever!" "I know. Hey!" "Why?" "She didn't say." "Oh shit!" He exclaimed, looking at his watch, "I've got a date with Mimi! Whoops." "It's ok. Just go." "Okay, bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~Yamato Ishida~~~~~~~~  
  
"So she didn't say why? That's not like her at all, huh?" Mimi asked me. "No, it isn't." I said, although it was hard to tear my eyes off her beauty to make sense when I answered, "And they made such a good couple." "I know." "We need to think up a way to get them back together." "Yeah. I know! A trip to France! France is so romantic!" "Mimi, one problem." I said. "What?" "It costs money to go to France." "Oh, yeah.I have it! If we pool all our money we should have enough to drive down!" "Okay! We'll bring Taichi, Sora, Hikari, Takeru, Miyako, and Koushiro! I'll E-mail them all tonight!"  
  
"Bye, Hun!" Mimi said as she kissed me and walked to her house. "Bye! Man will everybody be surprised."  
  
I ran upstairs right past Takeru to E-mail everyone. After I was done I ran down to talk to Takeru. "So we're going to France?" Takeru asked, "Who's coming?" "Taichi, Sora, Miyako, Mimi, Koushiro," Then I added with a cough, "Hikari." "WHAT?!" "Listen, Taichi insisted. My hands are tied!" "Fine." "Now, the car has four rows with two seats each. Mimi and I will be in front, then Taichi and Sora, Miyako and Koushiro, which leaves you and Hikari." "I know what this is about! You want to get me and Hikari back together!" "So?" I asked, pulling him into a noogie, "You two make such a cute couple!" "Shut up!" He screamed, pulling away from me, "This isn't a joke, Yamato! She hates me!" He then stormed off to his room. "Good night.Takeru."  
  
~~~~~~~~Taichi Kamiya~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as I read the news I started to pack. "Let's see toothbrush, passport, toothpaste, clothes, goggles, swimsuit." I said as I packed various things. "Well that about sums it up! Now, for food!"  
  
~~~~~~~~Koushiro Izumi~~~~~~~~  
  
"Prodigious!" I said as I read my E-mail. "Hmm.Laptop, clothes, passport, necklace for Miyako."  
  
~~~~~~~~Mimi Tachikawa~~~~~~~~  
  
"Clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo."  
  
~~~~~~~~Sora Takenouchi~~~~~~~~  
  
"Clothes, books, toothbrush, toothpaste."  
  
~~~~~~~~Hikari Kamiya~~~~~~~~  
  
"Clothes, toothbrush, Takeru.Huh?"  
  
The next day everyone was all packed. "I can't believe I have to sit next to you." I said to Takeru. "Well I'm not real pleased either." He said, turning away. Poor Takeru. I can never tell him why I left him. As we all piled into the van I looked over to Takeru. He was looking out the window. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to me and had a I'm-not-going-to-talk-to-you-for- the-whole-ride look on his face. "What?" He asked with a sense of hate in his voice. "Nothing."  
  
~~~~~~~~Yamato Ishida~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder how it's going back there." I asked my girlfriend. "I don't know." Mimi replied. "Hey, Yamato!" Taichi said. "How 'bout pulling over so we can stretch our legs." "That's not a bad idea!" I replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~Koushiro Izumi~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! Hey, Miyako!" I said as I ran up to her, than I noticed she was next to Hikari. "Um.could we talk? Alone?" "Um.okay.sure." she said, as we walked into the woods. "Here." I said timidly as I handed her the box. "Oh, Koushiro! It's beautiful!" she said as she put it on. "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
I love cliffhangers! 


	2. Fight

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put the disclaimer! I don't own Digimon times 2(But I can hope, right?). Sorry!(  
  
Why, Hikari?  
  
~~~~~~~~Miyako~~~~~~~~ I couldn't believe it. Were my ears deceiving me? Koushiro Izumi, the coolest kid in school (next to Yamato), was asking me, Miyako, the nerd, to be his boyfriend?! Of course! Duh! "Okay." I said. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Of course I am!" I screamed. "Prodigious!"  
  
~~~~~~~~Taichi Kamiya~~~~~~~~ "You dummy!" Sora said. "It's like, freezing in France, Taichi! You can't go swimming!" "Oh." I said. "How was I supposed to know that?" "Oh, Taichi." She leaned over and kissed me. I love it when she does that.  
  
~~~~~~~~Hikari Kamiya~~~~~~~~ Takeru was still ignoring me. Why doesn't he try to get me to like him again? What happened to my Takeru? What happened to my Child of Hope? "Come on everybody!" Yamato yelled, "It's time to go!" As we all piled into the van Yamato asked, "Where are Koushiro and Miyako?" "Here we are!" Miyako yelled. "Where were you two?" Yamato asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. "We-pant-were ta-pant-lking in the-pant-woods." Koushiro said, obviously out of breath. "That's-pant-it." "Sure." Takeru said, rolling his eyes. I had to stifle a giggle. "Do you want me to drive?" My big brother asked. "That would be nice come to think of it." Yamato said. Apparently Taichi and Sora had gotten plenty of sleep because they were wide-awake and Yamato and Mimi fell asleep instantly, lying against each other. Suddenly I felt myself drifting off.  
  
~~~~~~~~Takeru Takaishi~~~~~~~~ I was looking out the window at the scenery, when I felt some thing fall on my lap. I looked down and saw it was Hikari. I wondered if it was on purpose. What if it was? I mean what if she just wanted to see what my reaction was? Sometimes she confuses me. I was going to move her off me but then I decided against it. She looked so peaceful there. I just stroked her head gently. We hit a bump and she woke up. Boy was that awkward. "I can't believe you, Takeru!" She screamed as she jumped back, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry." I said, trying to apoligize, "I didn't think you would mind." I didn't see her hand coming and my cheek imeddiatly stung. She just stared at me a look of disgust on her face. As we pulled over, Taichi jumped out of the van and threw me to the ground. "What the hell is your problem?" he spat. "I-I don't know." He jumped on me and landed punch after punch all over my body. All I can remember after that is Yamato throwing Taichi off me.  
  
~~~~~~~~Mimi Tachikawa~~~~~~~~ "Stop it!" I screamed, as I ran to my boyfriend to pull him off Taichi. "Get away!" Yamato screamed. I couldn't help myself, shocked; I fell to my knees and started crying. Koushiro ran past me and, with incredible force for a man his size, threw Yamato off Taichi. "What are you doing, Koushiro?!" Yamato screamed. "Look at your siblings, you idiots!" Koushiro screamed back. As Yamato looked, Takeru was battered and bloody, with a broken arm. And Taichi looked over towards the van, where Miyako and Sora were trying to comfort the screaming Hikari. As Taichi ran to the van, Sora, furious with him, told him to help Yamato with Takeru.  
  
~~~~~~~~Hikari Kamiya~~~~~~~~ After they finally calmed me down we all piled in the van, Koushiro and Miyako sat in front, then came Mimi and Taichi, Sora and I were next, and last came Takeru and Yamato. Koushiro and Miyako remained the only stable couple. "It's okay honey, shh, shh, shh." Sora said, very maternally, trying to comfort my constant sobbing.  
  
~~~~~~~~Takeru Takaishi~~~~~~~~ I woke up to extreme cold. I noticed my shirt was missing. I went to feel for it before Hikari saw me. I tried to move my right arm but cried out in pain. "You're awake." Yamato said. "No kidding." Taichi said. "Where's my shirt?" I asked. "That's all you're worried about? What about your broken arm?" Yamato said, with a laugh. "Shut up." Then I tried my luck. "Hikari?" I tried timidly, tapping her shoulder with my good arm. "What?" She asked, very harshly. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry." I said. She reached up and touched my hand that was resting on her shoulder, then threw it off. 


	3. Together Again

Disclaimer: I must destroy Bandai, for they own Digimon, not me.  
  
Why, Hikari?  
  
~~~~~~~~Yamato Ishida~~~~~~~~ I watched Hikari throw Takeru's hand off her shoulder. I felt for some reason that I needed to help my baby brother. As I looked over I realized that he didn't need me anymore. He just wasn't a baby any more. I wondered what happened between the two. I mean, it's not like they're perfect, but, they just don't fight, ya' know? It's like they're a match made in heaven. They always protect each other, and if they do fight they always make up in like, two hours. "We're coming to the next rest stop, does anyone want to get off?" Koushiro asked. There was a mumbled "Yes." And we got off. I went to talk to Mimi, Taichi went to try to make up with Sora, Koushiro went off with Miyako, doing who knows what, and Takeru went to apoligize to Hikari. "What do you want?" Mimi spat, but I couldn't blame her, I had screamed at her. "Mi, I came to apologize. I didn't mean to yell at you, I was sort of caught up in the moment." "What moment was that? Kicking the shit your best friend?" "Well, yes and no." "What?" "I couldn't get you out of my mind, and you were fucking up my concentration." "Oh, Yamato.that is the lamest excuse ever!" Damnit.  
  
~~~~~~~~Taichi Kamiya~~~~~~~~ "Sora, I said I was sorry!" I screamed after her. "Sorry won't cut it this time, Kamiya!" Ooh, 'Kamiya', that hurt. "So," I said, "Does this mean you're breaking up with me?" "Duh! Do you even know why?" she asked me. "Not really." "Aargh, listen." She growled. "While you were fighting with Yamato do you know what she was crying about?" "Yeah! Takeru was.was.groping my sister!" "Actually, you're partly right," She answered smartly, "she was crying about Takeru, but she was screaming, and I quote, 'What did my idiot brother do to my Takeru?!' There, satisfied?" I couldn't believe it, was she serious? Why would she be crying over that jerk, Takeru?  
  
~~~~~~~~Takeru Takaishi~~~~~~~~ "Hikari?" I tried again. "Yes, Takeru?" she answered. "You're talking to me now?!" I said, astonished. " I'm sorry about what my brother did to you." "It's okay. I'm sorry for not waking you up." "Takeru, you moron!" "Oh, no!" I thought, "She's mad at me again!" "I was angry at you about Miyako!" "Huh?" "Don't you remember?" She asked. "Uh, no." "Oh, boys! Listen, when we were at the Motomiya residence for a meeting you were talking to Miyako. Then Davis came in with a bottle of whiskey and said 'how 'bout we play spin the bottle after we finish off the stuff inside.' So we finished it and it was your turn and it landed on Miyako. So you scooted over to her and you.you frenched each other!" "You serious?!" "Why would I lie?" she said, beginning to cry. "I'm really sorry, but you have to remember, I was totally hammered!" "Oh, yeah." She said, and kissed me. "But, I'm wondering, how come I don't remember it but you do?" I asked. "Well, since I was last, I just skipped my turns." "Bad girl, you cheater! Tsk, tsk, tsk." "Shut up." "Time to go!" Yamato shouted. As we piled into the van, we noticed that Koushiro and Miyako were missing again. "This is getting ridiculous." My big brother said. "We're here!" Miyako screamed. "Miyako.your shirt is on backwards." Mimi observed. Hikari and I were doubled over laughing in the back seat. "Busted, Koushiro!" I said. And Hikari started to laugh even harder as Koushiro and Miyako ran off to fix themselves, redder than tomatoes. But then all heads turned to us in the back seat. "When did you two get back together?" Taichi asked. "Just a few minutes ago." I said. Then we left, because Koushiro and Miyako got back. The seating stood as thus: Yamato and Taichi in front, then Mimi and Sora, Koushiro and Miyako were next, and we were in the last seat again.  
  
~~~~~~~~Sora Takenochi~~~~~~~~ I looked back and saw that Takeru and Hikari were making out. I tapped Mimi on the shoulder and pointed towards them. "Awww." She whispered. "They're so cute!" Then I saw something I wasn't supposed to see. As they both unbuckled their seatbelts, Takeru lay down and Hikari followed on top of him. Then I saw two shirts be thrown over the seat followed by pants and finally, underwear. I turned and asked Tai to blast the music.  
  
~~~~~~~~Koushiro Izumi~~~~~~~~ As we kept driving, Miyako fell asleep and I looked to see what Takeru and Hikari were doing when I saw a sight that made my eyes as big as dinner plates.  
  
~~~~~~~~Takeru Takaishi~~~~~~~~ "What the HELL?!" Yamato and Taichi screamed in unison. When I opened my eyes I saw Sora and Mimi trying to hold Yamato and Taichi off the still sleeping Hikari and I. I wondered why they were trying to kill us and then it registered. We were still naked! I shook Hikari until she was up and we both quickly pulled on our clothes. "What were you two thinking?!" Taichi screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'm seventeen, Taichi!" Hikari screamed back, "The first time you did it to Sora you were fifteen!" Both Sora and Taichi turned red and I knew she shouldn't have said that. "You promised to keep it a secret, Taichi!" she yelled, bursting into tears. "Sora." Taichi called weakly as she ran across the parking lot into the hotel. Parking lot? Hotel? I guess with the confusion I didn't notice we were in Paris. "How long were we sleeping?" I asked. "Oh, about a day." Mimi said, as Taichi had run off after Sora. "What?! A day? But, how?" "Oh, god you were really at it back there. It's a good thing Taichi's a heavy sleeper and Yamato had to drive, or you two would be dead!"  
  
~~~~~~~~Sora Takenouchi~~~~~~~~ Why would he tell them? Why didn't he just keep it a secret? Why didn't he love me anymore? "Sora." I heard Taichi say. "Are you okay?" "Of course not Taichi! You told your sister our deepest secret! I hate you Taichi!" "Sora. let me explain." "Fine. Do it." "It.I.um.I love you." He said nervously. "That's IT! Taichi you can go to hell!" 


End file.
